


临别纪念

by kikus277



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikus277/pseuds/kikus277
Summary: 她陷进女孩子温暖柔软的爱里，陷入一场美梦。
Relationships: 青璇 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	临别纪念

她陷进女孩子温暖柔软的爱里，陷入一场美梦。

垃圾桶里散落着小龙虾的残骸，桌上顺来的红酒将将喝完半瓶。段艺璇枕着手臂倚在小桌子上发呆，毛绒睡衣的帽子耷拉下来，像某种在白日昏昏欲睡的猫科动物。她实在是少有这么安静的时候，酒精催化的倾诉欲已经在刚刚半个小时内倾泻完毕，连同着似乎永无止境的热情一起。

如果人也可以靠导体运送能量的话，我可以用爱意为你充电吗？青钰雯为自己不切实际的联想微微一怔神，又很快收敛心绪。她伸手去摸女孩子柔软的发，手法和揉搓那只叫恭喜的布偶如出一辙。现在趴在她身边的这只小猫咪，爪牙比宿舍里的小恭喜锋利百倍，却也拥有比恭喜更柔软的肉垫和肚皮，以及对着她更加柔软的内心。青钰雯缓慢地捋着她的头发，内心某个角落柔软地陷下去，正好可以用来安放一只固执的猫咪。

段艺璇晃了晃脑袋，以无声的抗拒结束了这片刻爱抚猫咪的温馨。她眼里映出宿舍廉价的小壁灯，生活中心的墙壁挡不住隔壁队友们吵吵闹闹的声音，世界喧闹，一贯如此。而这与现在的两个人无关，她们缩在小小的房间里，北京冬天寒冷干燥的风被窗户挡在门外，室内热气升腾，段艺璇的眼睛也被浸润得湿漉漉。这双湿漉漉的眼睛从青钰雯的眉心扫视到下巴，小狮子逡巡起她的领地向来认真，然后她狡黠地笑，柔软的指腹戳了戳青钰雯的唇角，语气是故作严肃的认真。

“青钰雯，你这儿没擦干净。”

她说，我来帮你。女孩子温热的手指被更温热的什么东西所代替，脖颈被一双胳膊虚虚勾住。舌尖在唇角舔舐了两下，随即转化成一个盛满爱欲的吻。青钰雯换了个姿势圈住段艺璇的腰，另一只手托起她纤细的腿，抱起这份临别纪念。悠唐起重机抱过许多轻盈盈的女孩子，在舞台上，帷幕里与桃花树下，但只有现在怀里的这个女孩子是属于她的，只有段艺璇会为她哭泣，会为她喜悦，可以与她感同身受，可以像现在这样，吐露爱意，抵死缠绵。

毛绒睡衣在床上铺展开，像包裹礼物的漂亮盒子。吻从嘴唇滑下，脖颈和锁骨只能轻轻擦过，然后是更柔软的地方，像品尝一块草莓蛋糕。段艺璇纤细的脚腕被握住，腿展开成很坦诚的姿势，是成年人才有的浪漫。她压低声音喘息，隔壁是人声喧闹，窗外是万家灯火，她们在狭小的房间接吻做爱。

欲与爱一样汹涌，至死方休。练舞的女孩子柔韧性与忍痛程度都很出色，却被丝丝缕缕酥麻的快感挑红了眼眶。她咬着下唇，泪盈盈的眼睛漂亮又多情，惯来显露的孩子气里揉进罕见的春情。房间里太热了，热得青钰雯头脑都昏沉，她俯身舔掉女孩子被逼出的眼泪，采撷所有情动。临别礼物被很好地享用，蛋糕的最后一口奶油也被品尝殆尽。她们在窄小的床上喘息着对视，分享完最后一个吻。

“明天就走了，记得想我。”

“你也是。”


End file.
